Naruto Discovers Fan Fiction
by BladedWithEbony
Summary: naruto goes online and a magical fairy guides him to fanfiction. a lot of stuff happens and neji and itachi are forever humilated.


AN: Another random story

AN: Another random story. Yeah I was bored. Again

**Naruto Discovers Fan Fiction**

Naruto goes to his computer everyday. Let's see what he's up to. Muahhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

"Hmm I'm bored. There is nothing to do on the computer," he said.

Ok let's mess with him. I'm gonna send a magical fairy down to his computer and send him to a website. hahahaahhahaha

"Huh? A magical fairy is floating down? Wtf?" he said. "what the? its sending my computer to a website…fan…fic..tee…on…hmm. What's that?

You moron. its fan fiction. get with it.

"what was that? omg it's the writer!!"

Sigh. yes you moron. im the writer. now go to that website!

"wa? ok," he said.

"hmm…cool. people put up stories? lets see one about me!"

So what does he find?

"Hmm…huh? What? OMG NO WAY! SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto runs to Sakura.

"what now idiot?" she says

"LOOK AT THIS!"

yeah he has a laptop and he brought it with him.

"OMG NO WAY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I know! Someone wrote a story about us falling down a well and meeting a magical cow that makes muffins with sprinkles!"

"OMG I GOTTA TELL SASUKE!"

so they run to Sasuke.

"SASUKE LOOK AT THIS!" they both screamed.

"what?"

he reads it.

"OMG"

"WE KNOW!"

"Are there others like this?"

"uh…yeah?" he said.

"then lets find one about Neji!"

"YEAH!"

:

"ROTFL"

Neji walks in.

"what r u guys looking at?"

"OMG NEJI LOOK AT THIS"

"what?"

one reading later…

"OMG THAT IS NOT TRUE I DO NOT SLEEP WITH A TEDDY BEAR AND I DID NOT TAKE TENTEN TO THE CHEESECAKE FACTORY ON FRIDAY NIGHT!!"

"OMG HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Naruto.

"MY LIFE IS RUINED! WAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

and neji ran screaming out of the room. meanwhile Kakashi was coming in.

"what r u all doing?"

"looking on fanfcition," sakura said,

"whats that?"

"an awesome website where people write stories about their fav animies like our show,"

"cool can I see?"

"sure"

one reading later…

"OMG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MILK! WHY WHY WHY DID MILK HAVE TO DIE?? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?"

and Kakashi ran screaming out of the room.

"hey guys," Naruto said. "lets write a story of our own!"

"yeah…muahahahahahahahahaha" Sasuke and sakura said.

:

Itachi was reading fan fictions on his laptop. yes he too has a laptop cuz he stole it from walmart.

"WALMART COME BUY UR APPLIANCES HERE! CHEAP!"

get off the stage magical talking bunny.

anyway itachi saw a new fan fic posted. so he read it. (it was written by Sasuke)

**How to torture your brother who killed your entire clan when you were only 8 years old leaving you alone in the world with no friends and turned you into an emo kid who went to Orochimaru to get the power to destroy him and then nearly destroy your home village because you went psyco crazy about power.**

"wtf? that's sure is a stupid name for a fan fic," itachi said,

_FIRST HANDCUFF HIM TO A COUCH THEN BOLT THE COUCH TO A GARBAGE TRUCK AND DUCK TAPE HIS MOUTH SHUT, RIP IT OFF AND PUT IT BACK ON A FEW TIMES, COVER HIM IN OIL, LIGHT A MATCH ON HIM, LOCK HIM IN A ROOM WITH TALKING BUNNIES, TIE HIM TO A CHAIR AND MAKE HIM LISTEN TO PARIS HILTONS ALBUM, HIT HIM ON THE HEAD WITH A HAMMER, MAKE HIM WTACH THE TELETUBBIES FOR 72 HOURS, MAKE HIM EAT A PENGUIN, AND THROW HIM IN A POOL FULL OF SHARKS THAT WILL RIP HIM APART UNTIL HE IS RIPPED TO SHREDS. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_THE END_

Itachi: O.O O…M…G… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"hahahahahahahahaha" Naruto Sasuke and sakura laughed at him because they had put up a spy cam on his computer that itachi stole from walmart and then Naruto stole from itachi.

"MY LIFE IS RUINED!!"

THE END

"moo."

GET OUTTA HERE KAKASHI

"mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

GET….OUT….OF…..HERE!!

"mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Hahaha I made Tobi go after him.

The end.

"but I wasn't in this story…sniff"

oh go cry me a river tobi. now go kill Kakashi and you get to be in the next story. me promise.

"really?"

no.

"aw."

THE END


End file.
